WithoutYouLife,isntLife
by NicoleMasen
Summary: Bella'Edward se conocen por una cita asiegas, Graciias a Alice y Melanie; que pasaraa cuando descubran sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueeno;bueeno; mi primeer Fiic ^.^' **

**BELLA**

-vamos bella! No te piensas quedar lloriqueando hay todo el día o sí? – la voz de mi 'querida' prima me espanto, a ella le había encantado la idea de que me fuera a vivir con ella, bueno, mas bien, a su ciudad ya que me habían inscrito al colegio y gracias a dios estaría sola.

La idea no era exactamente mía, sino de la última platica de mis padres con el subdirector. Pero, claro, era mil veces mejor a ir a Tennessee; esa estúpida escuela de niños mimados.

-Melanie, que pasa? Qué hora es?

-pues las 6:30 tontita-dijo despeinándome un poco.-llevas 13 horas encerrada llorando desde que llegaste. Y dime mel por favor

-¿¡6:30!?- ¿Qué?, yo en mi vida había dormido tanto.

-pues si! Desde que llegaste no has parado de dormir en todo el día, mama se había preocupado por ti, me envió a despertarte. Pensamos que habías muerto cuando no bajaste a comer. – admitió con una risa tonta.

-ohm, ¿Qué?, lo siento no te oí.- mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Quiere que te muestre la ciudad.-_ Para el poco tiempo que este aquí no hará falta _pensé. Tenía que convencer a mis papas de que me sacaran de este estúpido pueblo.

_-_¿quién?

-mama.- lo dijo en un tono que parecía que estuviera hablando con una loca. En mi estado, si era posible.- ¿te sientes bien? Pareces… muerta.

- ah, sí?- vamos bella piensa en algo!- perdón es que creo que me afecto un poco el dormir tanto.

-jajaja, ya lo creo. Bueno, alístate rápido. –ordeno

-¿vamos a Salir?-pregunte con un poco de miedo. Sus salidas eran un tanto peligrosas, pero divertidas.

-pues si, unos amigos me invitaron a salir, una especie de cita-cuádruple. Me aterre.

-¿¡que!? No no no, yo no voy!-dije tratando de sonar decidida mientras mi estomago empezaba a gruñir de nervios, o tal vez era porque no había comido desde la noche.

-oh vamos bellz! Por favor si!? Hazlo por mí.-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-no mel, lo siento…

(Una hora más tarde)

-no tengo idea de cómo me convenciste de hacer esto niña, pero te juro que si sale mal, te ira PEOR-¿Qué diablos hacia YO aquí?

**Bueeno aqi mi primer cap^^! Me siento orgullosaa de mi misma :BB' oqeeii no xD dejen reviews porfaa! &' los amare(kk'**


	2. Chapter 2

-no mel, lo siento…

(Una hora más tarde)

-no tengo idea de cómo me convenciste de hacer esto niña, pero te juro que si sale mal, te ira PEOR-¿Qué diablos hacia YO aquí?

-vamos Bellz ¡diviértete!

-Sí, claro-dije intentando parecer enojada. Pero algo, alguien, atrajo mi atención.

Era delgada, rubia y de tez blanca; y parecía que a su lado iba una pequeña y hermosa niña. Captaron mi atención de inmediato en cuanto nos saludaron. ¿Acaso me conocían?

Fue entonces que entendí cuando corrieron a saludar a mi prima.

-¡mel! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alice, Rose! –grito mientras la que respondía al nombre de Alice, supuse, se colgaba de su cuello en un gran abrazo, mientras que la rubia se quedaba parada observando mientras reía. Debía admitirlo: la escena era para caerse de la risa

Solté una pequeña carcajada. La escena parecía de una película y los personajes más. Note que la chica se me quedo viendo y me sentí un poco incomoda: odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-hola –dijo acercándose a mí

-ahm hola- era alta y de un cuerpazo tipo modelo profesional. Seguro que tenia a todos los chicos de aquí babeando por ella

-tú debes ser Bella, ¿no? –Asentí- mel no paraba de hablar sobre ti anoche por teléfono

-¿ah, sí?- _¿qué tanto podría estar hablando de mí y a mis espaldas?_ Bueno bella, te sorprendería saberlo... Respondía mi cabeza

De repente, no se exactamente como paso pero, algo rodeaba mi cuello, casi me hacia caer al piso.

-¡oh, Bella! Al fin te conozco… -de acuerdo ¿Qué está pasando aquí!? - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-ahm… de nada, de nada, de nada- respondí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo en una pequeña broma. Las tres se echaron a reír estrepitosamente.

-¡wow! Si que eres bromista eh.-dijo la rubia alta

-si si eso me han dicho

-si, si bueno ya sabes a que viniste no Bellz?-me apremio Alice

-ahm porque Mel me trajo…¿no?

-si ya lo se – se notaba ansiosa- pero Mel te trajo para que mi hermano..

-¡SI! POR ESO… – interrumpió Mel

-¡¡¿no le dijiste?!!...


End file.
